SamCas One Shots
by winchesterangel
Summary: (Nothing 'Bad' Just domestic and cute)(T for some language in upcoming or certain stories.) So these are just a bunch of short stories I made of Sam and Cas. Because that ship is love and no one can convince me otherwise. {Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters}
1. Christmas Party

It was christmas at the bunker. Sam had made sure Cas was there to spend it with him since he was after all, like a brother to him . Every year Sam and Dean would usually buy each other gifts with the money the had. It was usually something short but sweet. Of course this year, Dean wasn't there to celebrate it with him. Since Cas didn't talk a lot, ge really didn't have any idea of what to get him. He had figured something out though. They started opening presents at 5:00pm. Cas had gone out and bought Sam something too.

Cas wore his regular clothes. "Thanks for doing this with me. This makes this feel like home." Sam said. Cas nodded. He handed Sam his present. It was a small rectangle. "Here. You can open yours first. Sam ripped it open without a seconds hesitation. It was a book. He read the cover. It was a book about Law school. He actually would want to read this! Never in his life had Sam gotten a present from Dean that he wanted. Cas raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"So what?"

"Is it okay?"

"It's great Cas, thank you."

Sam handed Cas his gift. Cas was more curious than Sam. He shook it and felt it and observed it. He hadn't the faintest idea of what it was. Sam smiled as he watched his friend trying to figure out what it was, "Just open it, Cas."

Cas opened it slowly. He took it out. It was a red camera. "Thank you, Sam. It's a beautiful camera."

Sam smiled, "Since you like watching humans and knowing about humans I thought maybe you'd like to keep the certain memories you like by capturing them with this."

"That was deep, Sam." Cas joked. Sam chuckled for the first time in a while, "Shut up."

Cas stood up followed by Sam. "I bought some chocolate cake at the supermarket," the angel said, "I thought that would be okay."

Sam grinned, "Great let's go eat." Before he walked away he hugged Castiel real quick, "Really though thanks buddy."

Cas awkwardly put one hand on Sam's back, "Sure...buddy."

Sam smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Cas followed and the two of them ate cake together. Sam forgot about most of his problems for the first time in a long time. He was pretty sure he made Cas smile more than he had in the time they had known each other. They didn't speak a word of Dean, Lucifer, God, Metatron, or the supernatural. They just wanted to enjoy a care free day together.


	2. The Case

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Dean?" Sam asked throwing a bag over his shoulder. Castiel trailed behind him. Dean shook his head, "I don't want to bother you and your boyfriend."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Shut the hell up." Cas raised an eyebrow, "Your brother and I are not-"

"It's a joke, Cas" Dean said with a smile, "I'm fine. You two go."

Sam smiled and lead Cas out the door. The two packed their bags into the trunk, "Okay so I'm guessing we'll be gone out on this case for about three or four days. Did you bring the angelblades?"

"Four, just in case." the angel said. "Let's go." Sam smiled and hopped into the drivers seat. Cas sat in shotgun. For most of the ride the two were silent. Sam took a right. Cas coughed, "So Sam, uh, what's your favorite color?"

Sam slowed down at a red light. He gave Cas a look, "My favorite color?"

Cas sighed, "I'm merely trying to formulate small talk, to be quite frank, in an awkward silence."

Sam chuckled, "Green."

"That's funny. Dean has told me yours is Blue." The angel tilted his head. "I change my mind a lot Castiel."

The angel tilted his head, "I have noticed you have called me Castiel in more than one situation. Knowing that was are just as close as I am with Dean, why do you not call me Cas like your brother?"

Sam shrugged, "Dean and I have different ways of doing things. I'm more formal, while he is more laid back."

Cas nodded, "Ah. So, you never exactly told me what we are hunting."

"Shapeshifter in Oregon." Sam handed Cas a newspaper that was on the floor of the car. Cas read it. It said three men had killed their wives even though they had been happily married years before. "Dean looked more into it online. It's definitely our sort of thing."

Cas nodded, "I see. As Dean states at times are we going to...gank it?"

Sam laughed, "Yah. I wouldn't imitate Dean if I were you. He uses quite a lot of colorful metaphors."

"Alright."

It was about another two hours until the boys reached Oregon. Sam drove the car into a parking lot at the Everlasting Motel. Sam signaled for Cas to carry the bags to their room while Sam went to retrieve the keys. Cas set the bags down in the room. There were two old king sized beds and a small TV. It was a cheap motel, but they couldn't afford much of anything else. Sam came back into the room talking on the phone, "No of course we got here safely,"

"Yes Cas is okay too."

"No I didn't loose our bags."

"Dean, it was a cheap motel I promise."

"Don't worry we'll be fine." He hung up and sighed exhasperated. "Obviously, Dean."

Sam chuckled, "Who else. Hey, let's go get dinner before we start investigating. I'm starving."

"You can have some food, but I don't need any." Cas smiled and locked the hotel room up. Sam followed the angel back to the car and they drove off to the nearest and cheapest fast food restaraunt. Wendy's. Sam ordered a salad with yogurt and nuts.

"Dean wasn't joking," Cas started when the two sat at a table inside, "you really do eat healthy."

Sam smiled, "It's delicious to me."

Cas smiled but then frowned, "Sometimes I wish I was still human. Besides the annoyance of needing food, I found it delicious all the less. Now all I taste is molecules. It's disgusting."

"Have you ever considered removing your grace for good? Again?" Sam asked taking a bite of yogurt. Cas frowned, "On severel occasions yes. I just...I was born this way and I can't just change that because I like it better. I have a duty to my father even though he is out of the picture now. I'd like to hold on to his first wish."

Sam nodded, "I understand that much at least. But hey Cas, if you ever really want to be human again, don't let him be the thing that stops you."

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel whispered. Sam nodded and stood up, "I'll be right back, I'm have to go to the bathroom."

Cas nodded and waited in the booth. After about 15 minutes Sam hadn't returned. Just when Cas was about to check on him he walked out of the bathroom chipper as a bird. Cas raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay."

Sam gathered all the trash together, "Sorry it took so long, I felt a bit sick." He grinned. Cas tilted his head, "It's fine, but why are you so happy?"  
>Sam shrugged, "No reason."<p>

He threw all the trash away and the two headed back out to the car. They drove home in silence. Sam was smiling the whole time on the road. Cas sat back in his chair uncomfortably. Sam took a left turn. "Sam we aren't going the right way," the angel warned.

Sam made a fake frown, "I know. I just thought we could get a head start on our case."

"Are you sure you are quite well, Sam?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked a little frustrated.

"You aren't acting like yourself."

Sam pulled up to a desolate lake. It was nightime now. About seven. Cas turned cautiously towards the winchester, "What are we doing here, Sam?"

Sam slowly pulled an angel blade from his jacket, "You know. For a man who should completely trust the angel he is traveling with, carrying an angelblade, I would be suspicious."

Cas gulped. It was the shapeshifter wasn't it? For some reson he was having trouble seeing into Sam's soul. Normally Cas would disappear, but if he did there would be a small chance that the shifter would hurt him. "What have you done with Sam?" the angel asked.

"I sort of told him my plan knocked him over the head and threw him behind the restaraunt. He will probably be coming after me soon so it is imperitive that I do this quickly."

"Do what-" Cas started but was interrupted when the shifter kept talking, "An angels hide. Wouldn't that be worth the reward. Especially Castiel's."

The shifter felt his hair, "It's too bad. You were a good looking angel."

Cas raised an eyebrow and didn't expect the creature to bring the knife down on his arm. Cas' eyes widened in pain. Before the shifter could kill him he heard a car pulling up. Cas was drowsy with light headedness. He strugged to push the creature away but the knife was still penetrating his arm pinning it to the car chair. Dean wouldn't be happy about the holes in his impala. The shifter sprinted into the woods. A few moments later the real Sam's flashlight shined on Cas. His eyes widened when he saw the angel's glowing arm stabbed into the chair. "Get the shifter, dumbass." Cas croaked. Sam hesitated before running into the woods. Cas leaned his head against the car window and panted. He couldn't transport away with an angel blade stuck in his hand. It would also be excrutiatingly painful to pull it out. _Is this fear you feel? _His head mocked. Cas shook it off and waited for Sam to return.

The Winchester did in about 10 minutes, "I got him! I just threw him in the lake after shooting him."

"Good for you" Cas muttered. Sam gently removed the angel blade from the car seat and Cas's arm was free. The knife was still stuck through his arm though. "How is it an angel is beaten by a shifter and not a human?" Sam tried to comfort Cas when he attempted to remove the blade. Cas bit his lip, "I didn't exactly realize it was the shifter until it was too late."

"Why'd he want you?" Sam asked not thinking his question through.

"Why do you think?"

"Right."

"This might hurt okay?" Sam said calmly. He ripped the blade out like a bandaid. Cas cringed. The cut in his arm glowed. He removed his tie and wrapped it around it, "Let's get back to the hotel okay?"

Sam put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Cas sighed and sat back in his chair, "No Sam."


	3. Charlie's Slumber Party

Sam waved goodbye to his brother who was going off on a case alone. Now Sam was alone in the house with Cas. It was going to be a long and arduous week. Before he could go read he heard Cas call from upstairs rather frightened, "Sam!"

Worried, Sam quickly made his way up the stairs. He sighed when he recognized the ginger girl standing in the hall, "Damn it Charlie. Don't sneak up on us like that."

Cas almost seemed afraid of the Charlie. Of course he didn't know her. Sam sighed, "Cas, this Charlie, Charlie this is-"

Charlie scooped Cas into a bear hug, "Oh my god! Dean has told me so much about you. You're just as dreamy as he described."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Dean described Cas as dreamy?"

Charlie sighed letting the angel go, "Of course not. But he described him as having deep blue eyes."

Sam chuckled, "Wow Dean, wow."

Cas gulped, "You're uh... a Human?"

Charlie nodded, "Yah don't worry."

Sam tilted his head, "Charlie, what are you doing back from Oz?" She smiled, "I'm going back of course. I just kind of wanted to visit you all for a week or two." She winked at Cas, "I'd love to get to know your angel a little better too."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Okay. I'm glad you're here. Dean won't be back for 5 or 6 days."

"Glad I'm here? What's wrong with having Cas for company?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Sam gulped, "I uh- that's not what I meant." Cas didn't seem phased by this comment. Charlie laughed, "I understand. Castiel is your boyfriend or something right? So it's awkward?"

Sams face turned red, "No!" Cas chuckled maybe thinking she was joking. Sam rolled his eyes, "Charlie I'm not gay you know that."

Charlie shrugged and walked past him, "Whatever you say jose`. But Castiel is genderless so you wouldn't have to be."

Sam groaned following her, "That's disgusting Charlie stop! Dean is the bisexual one anyways why are you picking on me?"

Cas followed them, "He is?"

Charlie nodded, "I guess. When were you going to tell me this Sam?"

"Dean's always been bisexual I'm pretty sure. He just never came out of the closet."

Cas shifted uncomfortably, "Oh."

Charlie laughed, "Wow. Okay guys. Lets quit being awkward. You want to have another sleep over like before?"

Cas gulped, "A what?"

Sam laughed, "Sure Charlie. It'll be fun to catch up."

"OH! What show should we watch this time!" Charlie squeeked jumping up and down. The three had made it into the kitchen. Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and chugged some of it down, "I don't know, what do you have?"

Charlie thought, "Doctor Who, The Walking Dead, Sherlock, I have the Harry Potter Movies too."

"I've already seen Harry Potter." Cas said. Sam gave him a look, "Y-you what?"

Cas nodded, "Yah. Nora showed them to me."

"Ooooh! Who's Nora?" Charlie winked. Cas chuckled, "An old friend of mine."

"Human?" Sam asked. Cas nodded solemnly, "She was."

Sam decided not to press any further. He thought for a moment, "How about we turn on Sherlock. They're good books."

Charlie nodded excited, "I was hoping you'd say that."

After the three had watched the series Sam grabbed his empty beer, "Damn that was sad."

"But good. It was really good." Cas added. Charlie squeeled, "It's the best ever. Did you guys enjoy it?!"

Cas nodded, "I did. Sam?"

"Me too."

Charlie smiled, "Hey we should lay out sleeping bags down on the ground here. It can be like a real sleep over!"  
>Sam groaned, "Charlie, we're adults."<p>

"And hunters. We deserve some resolution." Charlie snapped. Cas looked up, "I don't sleep."

"Fine, but you're still laying down with us. Otherwise, it's not a fun sleepover experience."

Sam rolled his eyes, 'Whatever. Charlie, if my back hurts by the end of this, I will kill you."

Charlie shrugged, "I've already been dead remember?"

Sam laughed, "Okay I'll go get the sleeping bags."

The Winchester returned with two black sleepings basg and one purple one, "Here Cas." He threw the angel a black one and threw the purple one at Charlie. Let's see how these work. Sam laid down on his rolled out one, "Charlie," he moaned, "this already hurts."

She huffed, "Shut up and enjoy the experience."

"Even for me this is uncomfortable." Cas grumbled lying down on his sleeping bag. "Shut up Castiel," Charlie muttered, "Hey would one of you turn off the lights?"

"I feel like if I stood up, my spine would crumble." Sam muttered.

Cas snapped his fingers and the lights vanished. "Thanks Castiel." Sam and Charlie said in Unison. Charlie was the first to fall asleep. She was the closest to the door. Sam was in the middle. Cas was on Sam's right. "Sam," Cas whispered.

"Yah."

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Are you excited to leave?"

"A little."

"I understand. I'll try to hurry up."

"No pressure but uh-"

"Don't worry Cas, I don't want you to suffer." Sam chuckled. Soon enough about 10 minutes later, he drifted off to sleep. He didn't have any dreams. He was usually like that. He either didnt have a dream, or had some sort of screwed up dream. When he woke up Cas and Charlie were gone. He sighed. He didn't smell breakfast so perhaps it was later in the day. He looked at his watch. It was 11:00...he had slept in quite late.

"Hey sleepy head." Charlie said as soon as he started down the stairs. Cas was wearing a purple tie instead of his regular blue one. When he saw Sam he looked down ashamed, "Don't ask."

Charlie laughed, "It suits him better don't you think?"

Sam smiled, "In a way." The two of them were sitting at the table. "So were you guys just talking?"

"It was more of an interrogation." Cas said. Charlie, "Frowned. Harsh words fellow angel."

"_Fellow _Angel?" Sam asked slightly concerned. "Roleplay dumbass," Charlie said like it was obvious. Cas tilted his head, "I still don't understand humans. I don't believe it."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Well boys. Dorothy wanted me to check in. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
>Sam raised an eyebrow, "Is she okay?"<p>

Charlie smirked, "Wonderful."

Cas furrowed his eyebrow when she left, "Maybe it's not that I don't understand humans, but woman."

Sam laughed, "Wise words _fellow _angel."


	4. Demons and Angels Don't Mix

"No flirting you two!" Dean called after Sam and Castiel (human) who were going out on a case on a demon alone. Sam rolled his eyes and slammed the door to the bunker. Cas waited obediantly beside the younger winchester brother for his orders. Sam laughed, "Stand down Cas, it's not like we're in the military."

Cas was no longer tense, "Sorry."

The two made their way to the impala, "Do you think Dean will be okay while we're gone?"

Sam glanced at him as he hopped into the passangers side and buckled up, "Yah he'll be fine. The bunkers completely safe. Cas got in shotgun and did the same not replying, "Ready for a 6 hour road trip Castiel?" Sam asked with a smile.

Cas nodded, "I guess so." Sam started the car and they drove off.

It was already 4 hours into the drive when Sam began to feel tired. Why hadn't they left early like they usually did? Why did Dean keep having to prepare them this morning for a simple demon case? He wasn't usually that worried. Never the less, it was almost 8:00 pm and the darkness of the night shadowed the car. Cas had fallen asleep against the glass window, and there was not a single car in sight. _Why was this place so desolate? _Sam thought.

He saw a light up ahead and stopped, "What the hell?" he whispered as he slowed the car to a stop. He made sure not to wake Cas as he exited the car to check out the mysterious light. He approached it cautiously, fingering the silver gun in his pocket. He sighed when he realized it was just a hubcab reflecting moonlight. He heard the car door slam behind him...his side of the car. He turned back. Cas hadn't awoken from the noise luckily but Sam wondered what had caused it. He walked back to the car and entered it. He sat down and glanced at Cas who was in a different position than before. Something felt different in the car. It almost felt as if the car wasn't as safe as outside of it. He shrugged it off and started the car again.

He eventually pulled into the nearest hotel and regrettably had to wake Cas up so they could walk to the room together. The former angel didn't say a word as they made their way up to their room on the second floor. Sam was explaining the hubcap story to him not noticing something was off. They entered the room, "then I heard the car door slam like magic man-"

Cas put a hand on Sam's shoulder inturrupting him. Sam gave him a look realizing something was wrong, "Cas you okay?"

Cas suddenly smirked and smacked Sam in the face so hard it sent him flying to the other side of the room. "Cas!" he could barely catch his own breath. When he stood up to face him he realized...Cas' eyes were black. Shit. He glanced at the bag of holy water across the room. He needed to distract him to get to it. "Christo." he yelled. The demon covered his ears as Sam pushed past him quickly and grabbed the bottle of holy water. The demon was approaching him. He splashed the water in it's face. It started screeching. Sam grabbed the lamp across the room and hit it over the head with it.

He glared down at it in hatred. It couldn't just possess his best friend and get away with it. He set a chair down in the middle of the hotel room. He set Cas' possessed body on it and wrapped rope he had in his bag around it to secure it. He spray painted a demon trap under it as well. He sat down at the bed and stared at it. When it woke he would be there. He gripped the holy water tightly.

It was 5-10 minutes before it actually woke up. It tugged on the ropes then smirked, "You Winchesters...are difficult." It said. Sam kept a calm face, "What were your intentions when possessing Castiel?"

The demon laughed in disbelief, "Are you serious? Do you know how much Castiel is worth in heaven right now?"  
>Sam rolled his eyes, "Of course." he grabbed the journal and tried to find the exorcising spell. The demon chuckled, "You're going to excercise me? That's so mainstream now."<p>

"Shut up." Sam grumbled flipping pages. The demon laughed, "But don't you-"

Sam grabbed it by the throat, "When I say shut up you shut up! You possessed my friend. You don't get to speak freely."

The demon shrugged, "Fine...Whatever."

Sam let go and flipped to the page. The demon grinned, "He does like you better than Dean you know. You're not bossy, hot headed, selfish, and what other words describing Dean are floating around in this head of his...annoying, ordering, self hatred-"

Sam looked up, "He doesn't think that about me?"

The demon rolled his eyes, "No one thinks that about you. You're the _good _brother." It smirked, "Especially in hell."

Sam started reading the incantation. It was latin so he barely understood it. The demon squirmed, "See you in hell one day Sam!" Were it's last words. Black smokw escaped from Cas' mouth as it disappeared into...hell. Cas woke up startled, "What the- SAM!?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair in relief and untied his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're okay. Dean would have killed me if I brought you back to him dead."

Cas looked around confused, "What happened...did a...demon just possess me?"

Sam nodded, "Yah. I'll tell you the details later. Anyways. I think we solved the demon problem."

"Obviously," Cas said exhasperated.

"Lets get some rest." Sam paused, "Cas come here."

"What?" Cas exclaimed nervously as Sam pulled him into a quick bear hug. He pulled back again, "Thanks for thinking of me as not hot headed, selfish, and or bossy."

Cas looked confused for a moment then he relaxed and smiled, "You're welcome Sam Winchester."

Sam grinned and slapped him on the back. They'd get some rest and head back to the bunker the next day.


	5. Sickness

Dean put a cold towel on Sam's forehead, "Dude, I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone when you're sick."

Sam rolled eyes, "Dean," he croaked, "Cas is here. I'll be fine."

Dean nodded reluctantly, "You better get well soon Sammy." Sam chuckled and agreed. His older brother headed out the door and onto a case. He would probably need help. Sam wondered whether he would ask Charlie or Garth. Cas walked out into the living room and pulled a chair up next to Sam. Sam smiled, "Cas you don't need to keep me company."

Cas raised an eyebrow, "Well, you need to keep me company." Sam smiled and tried sitting up a little. Cas had brought over a magazine, "You know, I don't understand why humans try to guilt trip each other into looking like superstars or models. It's a bit forcing, don't you think?"

Sam nodded, "Yah Cas, the world is always going to be like that. We can't change it."

Cas nodded, "Sam, I notice Dean has called you Sammy on several occasions, Do you wish for me to refer to you in that title?"

Sam shook his head, "No thank you Cas, I hate when Dean calls me that but I can never convince him to stop."

"I can talk to him for you and tell him to stop calling you-"

"No Cas, you'll get no where. Trust me."

"I understand," Castiel said, "I do not wish to keep you talking. You look very pale."  
>The angel moved closer and removed the towel. He put a hand to Sam's forehead, "You're burning up, would you like me to get you anything?"<p>

Sam swatted the angels hand away, "No Cas it's fine. I'm enjoying your company, but you don't have to do anything."  
>"As you wish." Castiel answered.<p>

Sam laid back, "I hate being sick. Were you ever sick when you were a human, Cas?"

Cas frowned, "There were times when I had to sleep in alleyways where my hunger was overwhelming and I had massive stomach aches. I don't think I was sick though. I may have caught a fever when being out in the cold for too long."

Sam gave the angel a look of sympathy, "You know, Dean and I have never expressed how sorry we were about what happened to you. We knew you were human but we had always been so used to you doing everything and knowing everything that was going on that we just expected you to show up at the buker a few days after the whole fallung angels incident."

Cas smiled down at the winchester, "Thank you Sam." He thought for a moment, "Wait here."

A few minutes later he brought out soup in a bowl. He handed it to Sam, "I know you said you don't need anything but this should help you get better."

Sam chuckled and sat up completely. "Thank you Castiel." He took a sip of it, "That actually does help my throat. Thanks."

Cas nodded, "Hey, you realize we're really close to finding Gadreel right? That must be a little comforting."

Sam shook his head, "I'm not sure. I'm not sure if I want to see him again, or just want to forget it."

Cas looked down, "I understand."

Sam tilted his head, "What about that guy who was going after you? Are you safe?"

Cas looked up, "Oh bartholomew? He's not a threat to me," he lied.

Sam gave him a look, "Cas I'm not Dean, I can tell when you're lying." (lol sherlock)

Cas sighed, "Yes. He's on my trail. But I don't think he'll find me anytime soon but when he does..."

"I'll be there to stop him" Sam said, "Dean and I won't let him get to you do you understand."  
>Cas looked up solemnly, "I understand."<p>

Sam put a hand on Castiel's hand, "Don't worry about it okay? Hopefully I won't be sick then."  
>Cas chuckled, "Yah."<p>

Sam put the soup bowl down and stood up. Cas jumped up from his seat and grabbed his arm, "Sam you should stay in bed!"

Sam shook his head, "Cas I'm fine. I want to show you something," he shook the angels hand off of his arm and led him into the clothes room. There were racks and racks of coats, shirts, pants, and shoes. "Why did you bring me here Sam?" Cas asked.

Sam smirked and scrutinized the coat rack. He pulled out a long tan trench coat, "Dean and I wanted to get you something."

Cas stared at it for a moment before smiling, "Thank you Sam, " he whispered taking it. Cas slid it on. Sam smiled, "Never take that thing off. We literally don't recognize you without it."  
>Cas laughed, "Thanks Sam."<p>

Sam grinned, "Hey I'm feeling a little better, how about you take me to a coffee shop or something. I need to get some fresh air."  
>Cas gave him a stern look, 'Sam, Dean told me not to move you. I'm taking a big enough risk letting you stand up."<p>

Sam rolled his eyes, "He's always over dramatic." He punched his friends arm lightly, "Come on, it'll be our little secret."

Cas smiled, "I thought you said I was bad at lying."

"I told you _I_ could tell when you're lying, not Dean." Sam replied. Cas rolled his eyes and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. The two of them appeared in front of a Starbucks. "That wasn't so hard was it?" Sam asked.

Cas smiled and they got Sam a coffee. They found a seat outside and sat down. Sam laughed, "See I feel fine. Thanks."

Cas nodded, 'Anytime. But Dean better not find out. He'd kill me."

Sam chuckled, "No he'd just get really pissed and say _I thought I told you to keep things under control. Listen to me when I talk bla bla bla._"

Castiel laughed, "You do a good impression of him."  
>Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, "He's easy to impersonate."<p>

Cas smiled and glanced across the street. His smile immediately faded, "Sam you better hurry up."

Sam furrowed his brow and glanced at where Cas was looking. Dean was talking to a man across the street. He hadn't noticed them. Sam set his coffee down, "Out of all places Cas, why did you pick the Starbucks Dean was near!"

"I swear to you Sam, I did not know where Dean was going." Cas said.

Sam nodded, "Fine, let's just get out of here before he sees us."

Cas put two fingers to Sam's forehead. They were back at the bunker.

"This has been an interesting day," Cas whispered.

Sam nodded and plopped down on the couch, "You can say that again."

"This has been an int-"  
>"Not literally Cas," Sam smiled, 'Thanks for spending time with me Cas. I didn't actually think I'd like the company."<p>

"Anytime."


	6. Starbucks

"We're going where?" Cas exclaimed. He reacted rather harshly to the news that Sam had just revealed to him. "Do you have something again't Starbucks, Castiel?"

Cas sighed and looked down, "You know I don't like going to public places, especially where there will be a lot of people."

Sam put a hand on his shoulder lightly, "Trust me. You'll love it. They have pretty much any drink there and you need to learn how to communicate with not just us, but with other people."

Cas' blue gaze wavered upwards and looked Sam right in the eye making him uncomfortable for only a moment, "Fine. But don't ask Dean to go. In public places, he sometimes makes more of a commotion than neccassary."

Sam laughed, "Alright."

Sam pulled the impala into the driveway of Starbucks. There was a crowd of people waiting at the door and running about outside the shop. Cas reluctantly made his way out of the car and followed Sam to the entrance of the coffee/drink shop. Sam made his way past a sea of people and got in line. Cas took longer to get there because he said sorry to almost every single person he pushed past. He awkwardly made his way up next to Sam in line. Sam smirked down at him, "You know, I thought I was the friendly one in our family."  
>Cas elbowed him, "Shut up. You can't just be rude to people and push past them."<p>

"Yah you can. It's called _living. _Look it up." Sam said with a laugh. Cas glared at him, "I have looked it up and the correct definition is _an income sufficient to live on or-"_

"Alright Cas I get the gist of it," Sam observed the Starbucks menu, "We're almost next in line. What are you ordering? I'm getting the Vanilla Bean Creme` if you're curious."

Cas nodded and read the menu above the working station, "Is that in the _Creme` (no coffee added_) section?" Sam nodded. Cas nodded as well, "Then I'll get the Strawberries and Creme`."

Sam pulled out a ten dollar bill from his pant pocket, "This should be enough for two mediums."

When the two got to the counter Sam ordered his creme` and Cas shyly ordered his. The woman took the money and surprisingly turned to Cas when she asked their name. Cas felt flustered and quickly said the first thing that popped into his mind, "Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow but he smiled. The woman nodded, "Wait down their." She pointed to the waiting station. Cas felt embarassed as Sam crossed his arms and glared down at him, "So _your _name is Sam now?" he asked sarcastically.

"I was nervous," Cas muttered, "I said the first thing that popped into my mine. Sam grinned, "And I popped into your mind before Dean did?"

Cas' face turned even more red than before, "It was the heat of the moment, I've never done this before."

Sam frowned, "Please never repeat the words _heat of the moment _ever again." Cas tilted his head, "May I ask wh-"

"No. It's nothing," he smiled again, "back to the conversation about you never having done this before, you've never actually ordered anything in your whole life span?"

"Not where I had to give them my name."

"Incredible, Cas."

"What?!"

"You're just adorably blitheful sometimes do you know that?" Sam said. A woman walked over, "Two Creme`s for a Sam?"

Sam took them from her and he and Cas made their way outside to find a two man table to sit at. The men drank their drinks contentedly until Cas said, "Sam. Why _did _you want to take me here today? It couldn't have been just because you wanted me to practice my humanizing skills."

"You don't think I'm that generous?" Sam asked acrimoniously hurt. Cas shook his head with a reluctant frown, "Not perpetually, no..."

Sam took a sip of his drink then sighed, "I guess I was just being a bit selfish. I wanted to get out of the bunker for a while and I wanted to spend my time with someone other than Dean for a change. You're my best friend besides him so, I took you out to Starbucks."

Cas smiled, "That's not selfish, that's actually very flattering."

Sam laughed and raised up his Starbucks cup, "A toast to being friends." Cas tilted his head once again, "I thought humans would only toast with wine in the 1800's and 1900's."

Sam just laughed and took another sip of his drink. Cas gave him a desperate look, "What did I do now? Why are you and Dean always laughing when I say things? I feel very insecure when you two do that!"

Sam ginned, "Nothing, Castiel, you do nothing wrong."


	7. Guinea Pig

Authors Note: Ok so this one is very short and I'm sorry, I'm sort of busy, not really, but I'm lazy and I didn't feel like writing certain genre's but I thought this was cute anyhow so I wrote this.

Sam entered the bunker. He had just come back from his morning run. Cas was sitting down on a couch, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He was deep in thought. Sam always wondered why he was just so vacant and unsociable. Perhaps awkward? He didn't know how to describe the angel but he had wanted to do something nice for him ever since Cas had tried to help him find Gadreel, not to mention he had stayed with him instead of Dean.

"Cas." Sam called. Cas' eyes immediately flickered opened and his blue gaze fell upon the tall hunter, "Sam?"

"Ok, so I may have a surprise for you."

"You do or you don't?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Follow me."

He lead the angel slowly throughout the halls of the bunker and gestured for him to enter a lounge. Cas gave him a look but opened the door. He paused and his eyes widened, "Is that-"

"A guinea pig." Sam grinned, "I think this house could use something exciting to livin things up."

Cas took a few steps towards the calico plump of fur that was nibbling on a piece of wheat, "Dean said you didn't like to consider this place a home, that you have none."

"I didn't say I was making it a home," Sam said, "I just wanted to take away from all the dark events that have taken place."

"Can I- I've never held one before." Cas stuttered. Sam chuckled and walke calmly towards the purple cage that encaged the small colorful pet. Sam flipped the switch on the cage latch and the small gate fell open. "Pick her up, they don't bite. Just be gentle."

Cas gave Sam a nervous glance before taking it lightly by it's middle and holding it close to his chest, the guinea pig looked content in his hands, "It's a girl?"

Sam nodded, "What do you wanna name it?"

Cas looked down at it for a moment. It looked like he was thinking hard and then his eyes started to waver. He finally said, "Meg. Let's name her Meg."

Sam gulped. He had forgotten that Meg had died. She was very close to Cas, perhaps he should have gotten a male one. He put a hand on Cas' shoulder, "That's a great name."


	8. Snuggling

**Author's note****: So I'm sorry if none of these have been REALLY ship based or whatever. This one is going to be. So expect some more hardcore Samstiel coming soon. Hope you like it and please review! (please don't hate on me, but I do appreciate corrections if I spelled something wrong or got wrong information) [BTW: Don't own the characters :D]**

This was their favorite thing to do. They would cuddle up next to each on the bed and maybe watch a movie, talk, or just fall asleep together. They always did this when Dean was away though, or else Sam would never hear the end of it. Tonight was thei last night they would be able to do this and they were watching TV. Castiel had one arm draped over Sam's chest and his head rested on the tall man's shoulder. Sam combed a hands through the sleeping angel's dark brown hair, and watched the screen intently. He could feel Castiel breathing up and down and it was very soothing to focus on.

An episode of _Game of Thrones _was on. Sam wasn't such a fan of it but it would be his favorite show when ever Castiel was curled up next to him still, ironically, in his trenchcoat and tie, in the bunker.

A few minutes later, Cas stirred beneath him and lifted his head up slightly, blinking a few times revealing his bright blue eyes.

"Hey." Sam said softly smiling down at Cas. The angle gave him a small smile, "Where's Dean?"

Sam frowned. He knew Cas was just curious but he couldn't help feeling jealous everytime he was wondering about Dean. It was always _Dean this Dean that_. Cas needed to get it through his head that sometimes Dean was a douche, especially to him.

"He's on a weekend trip in a different state." Sam reluctantly broke his gaze with the angel and attached it to the screen.

Cas nodded nuzzling himself back into the brothers side. Sam silently chuckled and after a while found himself drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up the scent of fruit and mist was missing. Cas was gone. Sam sighed. The night was over and they wouldn't be able to have another one like that for a long while. Dean might have gotten suspicious if Sam kept telling him that he didn't feel good before they were supposed to go on a hunt.

Dean would be back by the afternoon. Luckily it was only 7:00am. They could do what they wanted until then.

When Sam hauled himself out of bed andwalked into the kitchen, the scent of burnt pancakes engulfed him and he had to take a few steps back, it was so strong.

"I may of may not have burned a whole stack of pancakes." Cas said guiltily standing next to a black stack of pancakes that were practically ashes.

Sam laughed, "It's okay" He walked over and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll teach you how to make some."


	9. Media

**Author's note: Spoilers if you haven't already seen 9x18. If you haven't and you don't care about spoilers watch it anyway because you won't understand what is going on in this rig (Alot of this is diolougue on a phone if it gets confusing) PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was a few days after the trade for Castiel had taken place. Luckily Cas had been alive when the got him back, though they had lost Gadreel.

Sam ran his fingers lightly over the keys on his phone. He had been yearning to call Cas every since the event. He felt bad that they had just left him at the motel alone again.

He clicked "Castiel" and the phone started dialing. He sighed and put the device up to his ear. It took a couple of rings before Castiel picked up the phone, "Hello?" his gruff voice was still intact. The tall hunter couldn't help but smile when he heard the angel's voice. "It's me Sam."

He could practically hear Cas smile, "Oh Sam. I keep forgetting to check caller ID. Sorry." A pause, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed, "I just uh-" he was interrupted when he heard yelling in the background, "Cas are _you _alright?"

Cas coughed nervously, "Ya ya um...that's just the TV. What'd you call for?"

"Well I admit I was a little bored," Sam said, "Mainly I was just worried. Metatron didn't come back for you did he?"

For once he heard Cas actually laugh, "No Sam I'm fine. Metatron isn't coming for me anytime soon."

"What'd he do to you anyway?"

"He almost got me to believe Gabriel was still alive. He wrote him into the story he was telling me."

"That's odd." Sam answered.

"Also," Cas started, "He gave me knowledge of every movie, book, and TV show that he's consumed in the last millenia, just so I'd be easier to talk to."

"That's why-"

"Star Wars, yeah."

"Well at least you'll get references now, oh! You must know who clarence is now!" Sam laughed.

"I believe I do."

"Aw, that's great."

"Sam," Cas said softly, "If you're bored, why talk to me and not Dean?"

"I think you know why." Sam whispered.

Cas nodded to himself. "Is he already reacting to it?"

"He's acting like a goddamn zombie. I can't even smile at him without feeling like a puppy who's master is mad with him."

"Dean's not your master Sam, you are."

"Thanks Cas, and even if I wanted to talk to Dean I wouldn't. I know some people don't think it but you're easier to talk to than him sometimes."

Cas beamed, "Thanks."

Sam thought for a moment, "Hey what did Metatron mean a few days ago when he said he gave you a choice, or an offer. Something that you denied?"

Cas sighed, "He said he'd give me my grace if I helped him, worked with him."

Sam chuckled, "What's the difference between your grace and the grace you have inside you right now?"

"Everything." Cas said darkly, "If I don't have my very own grace specified to me, I'll burn up and die."

Sam gulped. He hadn't thought of this, "Cas maybe you should've-"

"No, Never. And I'm not dying anytime soon," He smiled, "I'll sort things out, you just worry about Dean."

"Ok, I should probably go then."

"Ok."  
>"And Cas!" Sam said, "I love you like a brother ok? Take care of yourself."<p>

"Love you too." Cas replied and hung up.

Sam laid back in his chair closing his eyes. But he didn't love him _that_ way. Not as a brother. But no one could ever know that. Especially Dean.


End file.
